When Fanfictions Come To Life
by QueenSkittles
Summary: It was late. Ian was bored and curious on what 'Ianthony' was all about. He gave it a read, but, only being caught by his best friend Anthony. Not knowing that he, Anthony, was a big fan of them. How will it turn out? Give it a look. It's rated M for a reason. Don't like it, don't click. Simple.


**A/N - Hi! So I made a smutty one shot alooooooooooong time ago and I want to post it. Beware, this is when I was trying to be kind of sexual and what-not and it may be ****_shitty. _****Yep. So enjoy my smutty experimenting one shot. Enjoy. (By the way, It didn't edit any of it, so you can see how this turned out without changes.) :D**

It was a late night, the crickets making their sounds as usual, owls crooing through out the dark sky, no sound of cars from the ears of a 24 year old californian man. It was just him and his mac, browsing through tumblr when he got bored or had nothing else serious to complete. He headed over the 'smosh' tag to see the fans Art work , gifs or silly memes that would brighten up is mood. But the brunette didn't see any of that at all. He saw posts about a subject called 'Ianthony'. The curious man scatched his head in confusion try to figure whats all the commotion.

As Ian continued to scroll through out the mysterious website, he saw drawings and intresting stories from the fanbase but it wasn't just a friendly, happy, peaceful story. It was...something odd that Ian and Anthony never did to each other. Sexual intercourse. Ian's eyes widened at the titles and the rating of it. NC-17. Ian made a disapproved face as he read the description of it. But Ian was very eager to see what it was about. He wasn't sure what the word 'Ianthony' meant. It seemed like...his name and his bestfriend named collied together. It seemed actually creative. Ian never saw it that way. Ian stared back at the colorful glowing desktop that glared right back unto him. He spent a few minutes researching what the new word meant. He clicked on the first link that appeared, waiting it to load. He began reading a couple sentences. He jaw slightly dropped as he read. 'Ianthony is a pairing that includes the two characters from 'smosh' on a video sharing website called Youtube. Ian Hecox and Anthony Padilla.' "A pairing?" He questioned himself. He rubbed his chin soothingly as his eyes wonder around the screen. "Why would they're the a pairing about me and my bestfriend?" Ian tried to figure out the answers that ran through out his mind. He went back to the tumblr page to discover out the story the fanbase created. Ian was actually slight nervous about the situation, but he began reading once again anyway. He read out loud.

"Anthony sighed heavily into Ian's ear while thrusting repeatedly into the tight throbbing entrance. 'Ahh, so fucking tight Ian.' he groaned at the pleasure that shocked all over his arching cock." Ian's words died down when he stopped to stare in complete udder disgust. His stomach felt gwezzy as he read the sentence over and over again. He shook his head in disbelief; but he couldn't let this get over him. It is just a fictional story, (he knew that it never happened) how bad could it be? Ian closed his eyes tight, rubbing this thumb and index finger on the corner between his eyes, gripping the sides if his nose tightly. He waited a few seconds as the pain spread to his forehead to release. He grunted, but he lifted his head up to continue reading otherwise.

"Ian bit his bottom lip, moaning slightly while gripping the sheets. Anthony squeezed his hips harder while thrusting deeper causing Ian to moan outloud. "FUCK! Mmmm." Ian's eyes glued to the screen once again. It..wasn't that bad when he fantasied it about just then in his wondering mind. It was..actually starting to turn him on. He continued to read it once more. Ian was guilty at how he would be horny reading this erotic so called 'fanfiction' (as what they called it) but the way the fan described it was very graphical and well detailed. Ian was anxious to feel himself. He had too. The throbbing bulge inside his pants was begging to be touched but he couldn't find himself to do it. Ian slowly smoothed his finger tips over the fabric that covered his arching cock. A moan escaped Ian's lips at the touch, biting at the inside of his cheek to not groan. Just as soon Ian's was about to unbutton his jeans, he heard the front door creak up and closed. Ian froze in his seat, nervously. He quickly minimized the window before Anthony came to greet him. Right on cue, Anthony pulled open the door to see Ian swirl his chair towards his direction with his hands covering a part of his jeans.

"Hey man, whatcha been doing while I was gone?" He questioned Ian, setting down the bags he held into his hand onto the empty computer chair.

"Oh! Um..nothing..just reading.."

"Really? What are you reading?"

Anthony sounded interested but Ian didn't want Anthony to think he's a creep and weird but he also didn't want to lie to him. He had to change the subject. Fast. "Um, just some..story - SO how was your day?" He gave a cheesy smile at Anthony who had a confusing facial expression. "I..just came back from clothes shopping.." The taller man looked up at the desktop over Ian's bowled shaped hair. He saw a minimized tab. He could make out what the words said but he was pretty sure Ian did SOMETHING while he was gone, he was curious. "Ian?" "Yeah!?" He quickly answered in a nervous, squeaky tone. Anthony walked upon Ian, looking down at him. "What were you reading?" Ian looked in all sorts of directions while tapping his hands on his dark blued jeans. "I told you it was nothing-" Anthony crotched down, Staring back into his ocean themed eyes. " .Now." He demanded, slowly parting his words as his tone became deeper. Ian gulped. He had to show Anthony. He doesn't like keeping secrets from him. They are best friends, they tell each other everything. Ian sighed heavily and turned the chair around, facing the desktop. Anthony hovered over his smaller body, glaring at the screen with Ian. He gently headed over the hidden window with the cursor, exposing the sexual filled fantasied story. It took a second for Anthony adjust his reaction. He stepped back a little, speechless. Ian swung his head down in sorrow and guilt.

"Ian. What the fuck is this." He asked Ian in slight anger. "It's a story.." he breathed. Anthony eyes scanned the screen, disgusted at the sight. Anthony shook his head, chuckling. "Wow Ian...you are..awkward and really..special." Ian lifted his head up quickly, getting up out of his chair to meet Anthony's. "Wait.." he paused. "Your...not angry, disgusted, disappointed in me?" "Why would I be? It's not like I don't read them.." Ian eyes flew open at the words that passed out from his best friends mouth. "Hold on...YOU..READ THIS STUFF?" He shouted surprised. He nodded his head slowly. "Yeah... And actually.." he stopped. He walked over to Ian, face to face, biting his bottom lip. "It turns me on...a lot." Ian stood in place. His body was feeling emotions. Mixed emotions. He didn't know if he should feel scared, nervous or turned on as well. He looked up into the chocolate pools of beauty, with his jaw slightly opened. Anthony gripped the side of Ian's face. Leaning in to meet his soft pink lips. Ian couldn't speak. He..didn't know what to do. Anthony eyes were closed, moving his lips against the frozen ones that met his. Ian kissed back, slowly. Tasting Anthony's lips. Anthony leaned forward to deepen the kiss while Ian sinked his eyes closed at the feeling, allowing his mouth to creep open. Anthony lid his desperate tongue inside Ian's mouth, twirling and twisting them together. Ian groaned, pushing their bodies closer. The tension in the air grew hotter as they continued to make out. But they had to stop at one point of time. Anthony pulled back, inhaling out deep breathes from the session they just shared. Ian licked his lips in anticipation, not wanting to let Anthony's saliva go to waste. Anthony could tell Ian was enjoying this. He looked down at his jeans when he could see the thick bulge sticking out from his jeans once again. Ian was hard, he wasn't sure what he wanted to do but he want both of their bodies on a bed, their flesh touching,leaning up against each other. "My bed or yours?" he spoke hurriedly. "Neither." Anthony whispered. Ian eyebrows raised. The shortly uneven haired boy just grabbed the bowl shaped one's arm, dragging his body with him down the hallway.

They reached the living room, still tugging Ian's arm. They stopped in front of the black table that stood still near the closed-blinded windows. Anthony adjusted Ian in front of him while his back leaning against the table. He closed against Ian, to grip his collar to have only centimeters from their nose from touching each others. "Your mine tonight." he claimed. And with that, he shoved Ian that caused him to lean his torso on top of the wooden object. Anthony lifted up Ian's legs into a "V" shape, throwing them behind each shoulders, gripping into his lower thighs. He bent down to meet his face again. He slid his tongue into Ian's mouth, passionately roaming all around. Ian held on to his neck, crossing his legs behind Anthony's back, pressing in his ass to pull him closer as possible. Their erections rubbed against roughly causing both of the 2 men to groan in pleasure. Ian couldn't take the time, he want to feel Anthony's dick pounding his ass over and over till he screamed his named repeatedly. Ian softly broke the kiss and stared into Anthony's eyes.

"Fuck me." he whispered. Anthony couldn't agree more. He smirked seductively while unbuttoning his black skinny jeans with one hand while unbuttoning Ian's with the other. He slid their zippers down and quickly shoved them to his ankles, sliding out of them, kicking them to the side. Ian did the same. Tossing them on the couch. When they took off the other remaining clothing, their skin met again. Ian quickly wrapping his legs around Anthony's hips. Anthony didn't want to start right away but Ian was anxious. "Wait." he began, dropping his knees onto he floor while Ian still laying on top the of the table. Anthony gripped the base of Ian's throbbing cock. "Before I start.." he paused. He licked the shaft upwards, allowing it all in his mouth when he reached the tip. Ian threw his head back in ecstasy, moaning at the touch of Anthony's mouth. "Ohhhh fuck ant." he gasped. Anthony bobbed his head up and down, while twisting his shaft repeatedly while doing so. Ian moaned louder widening his legs between Anthony's head. "Mmmm.." he groaned, this was the best feeling he ever felt in years. No one has ever sucked him off like this, it was a new feeling. Damn, did it feel good. Anthony licked the tip in circles inside his moist, warm mouth, while his other hand massaging his balls. Ian's gripped the side of the table when the table softly shifted back and forth. "Ugh, god anthony..i-i'm...close." he trailed off as he felt the knot in his stomach grew tighter. Anthony's pace went faster, finally slowly sucking the shaft forward, moaning at the satisfaction of the taste of Ian's dick. The moan sent vibrations all over Ian's body, he was going to burst. He gripped Anthony's hair quickly as he groaned his name out loud. Shooting warm silky pre-cum into Anthony's mouth. Anthony lifted his knees off the ground, swallowing most of his cum. "Mmm." he hummed while licking all over his mouth. "Delicious." Ian grinned trying to come down from is orgasm. Anthony sucked and licked each finger off before making another move.

When he was finished, Ian's chest slowly rosed up and down. "Be right back." he said, leaving a wet pecked kiss on his lips before leaving the room. A few seconds later, he came back with a silver and purple bottle in his hands. He flicked open the top , squirting a medium portion into the tip of his fingers. "You ready baby ?" Ian nodded, watching Anthony spread the chilled liquid over his dick. "Okay lift yours legs up." Ian obeyed as the taller man gripped the smaller mans hips , slowly pushing in his entrance. Ian's expression quickly changed,bitting his bottom lip from the pain. Anthony saw the look on his face. Anthony stopped immediately. "Are you okay? I can stop now if you want-" Ian cut him off. "No.." he paused "Please continue..." "Okay, squeeze my hand as tight as you can when you feel pain." Ian nodded his head once more, gripping onto Anthony's soft gentle hand. Anthony continued pushing in. Ian squeezed his hand every time he went an inch deeper, and the look on his grew also. Once Anthony was fully in, Ian decreased the pressure on his hand. Anthony's hand was red, and a bit oddly shape at how hard Ian squeezed it. Anthony wanted to scream from the pain as well but he held it back. "I'm going to go slow, I promise." Anthony began slowly thrusting into Ian's ass. He felt the pleasure shock through his cock when he moved. He let out a husky moan from the back of his throat.

"Uuuuugh. Ian...You feel so good." he clinched tighter on his hips. Ian was still feeling the pain , but he knew it would leave soon. Anthony slightly picked up his pace, moaning louder as Ian's entrance gripped tighter on his member. The pain slowly subside as he heard Anthony through out his ears. "Ohh." he moaned as he felt the pleasure easing in. Anthony was lost in his own world, he could've hardly hear Ian as his thrust became faster. The table shook at each stroke Anthony made with his pelvis. Ian rolled his eyes to the back of his head at the feelings he felt inside him. Anthony took his hands and gripped hard on Ian's shoulder, grinding in circles against him. Ian's eyes closed shut at Anthony's rhythm. Trying to match the pace. Anthony took one hand off his shoulder, grasping Ian's cock between his legs, massaging his dick. "Fuuuck!" Ian dragged his words at the unbearable pleasure. Anthony sinked his head back, groaning deeply. Anthony went faster, pounding inside of him as hard his body could allow. Ian was basically screaming Anthony's name. Telling him not to stop, shouting into the moist hot air as the table rocked violently. The two men were lost in their own worlds, losing control as they were close to each others peak.

"Oh shi- I'm close ant." Ian manage to say, his heart pouncing out of his chest. Anthony breathed heavily, close to his orgasm. Ian couldn't hold it in, he was going to explode. Right when Anthony hit his prostate, Ian's warm pre-cum shot all over Anthony's stomach. Collapsing his body on the table as Anthony continued to thrust hard, before shooting his load into Ian's ass. Anthony stood in place, breathing deeply, trying to calm down from his climax. He reopened his eyes slowly, watching the smaller man's body below him with his eyes closed, biting his bottom lip. Anthony released his hand from his partners shoulder, bending down to plant soft kisses on his humid chest. Ian slowly rises his hand, smoothing his fingers between Anthony's jet black hair. Anthony carefully slid out, moving up to kiss Ian's jaw line. Ian felt the liquid drain out from his ass, moving his arms to wrap around Anthony's neck. Ian dropped his legs that held onto Anthony's waist, pulling his face up to taste Anthony. Their tongues moved messily in each others mouth, gripping side of his face to deepen the kiss. A smile formed over Anthony's, slowly removing his lips away from his partner. "If this is what I get for getting caught of reading fanfictions, then I'm doing that more often." Ian claimed. Anthony chucked, wrapping his strong hands around his wide waist. As the room grew silent, Ian & Anthony were fast asleep. Enjoying each others presence.

**Yeah, they fell asleep on the table. Haha, I didn't think that through. Anyway, I hoped you liked it. I tried my best, if you think this was good then more smut will be uploaded. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
